


Dearest

by AlyssAlenko



Category: Mass Effect: Andromeda
Genre: Alien Biology, Alien Romance, Alien Sex, Angaran, Aya - Freeform, Bioelectricity, Biotics, Canon Dialogue, Emotions, F/M, Feelings, First Time, Fluff, Fluff and Smut, Kissing, Love, Naked Cuddling, Nakedness, Plot What Plot/Porn Without Plot, Porn with Feelings, Romance, Romantic Fluff, Romantic Gestures, Romantic Soulmates, Romantic love, Semi-Public Sex, Sex, Smut, Sorry Not Sorry, Soulmates, Trust, Warm and Fuzzy Feelings, Water Sex, date, learning, love and sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-08-05
Updated: 2017-08-05
Packaged: 2018-12-11 09:51:40
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,550
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/11711931
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/AlyssAlenko/pseuds/AlyssAlenko
Summary: An expanded version of the Jaal romance scene on Aya, where he and Ryder have a lovely date that ends with love and feelings being pushed into the open and sex. I had to take some liberties with angaran anatomy...It is canon game dialogue (mostly) and super smutty, but I am not sorry for writing it. :)





	Dearest

“Wherever we are it smells like heaven.”

Part of the amazing smell had to be him, and the perfume he liked to make, but they were definitely outside somewhere, she could hear moving water off to her right. Viola didn't mind that she’d been deprived of her sense of sight, as Jaal led her somewhere, hands over her eyes--the destination was supposed to be a surprise, and she trusted him implicitly; honestly, as long as she was with him she would be content. The thought surprised her somewhat, seeing as before the trip to Andromeda she’d jumped from one lover’s bed to another, not knowing whether she would make it to the other side.

“Heaven? Hmm. Maybe it is.” Maybe since he was here with her, his dearest. “Take a look.”

His hands uncovered her eyes, and gasped at the lush landscape spread out before her; a small waterfall was off to her right, cascading into a lake of blue green glass below. Dense green and blue foliage surrounded them and pink flowers the size of her head, reminiscent of Calla lilies, added a splash of color. She’d never seen a more beautiful place in her life. Maybe they hadn't found an ideal ‘Golden World’ yet, but knowing there were places like this in Andromeda, made the whole trip worthwhile, and she was going to try as hard as she could to make something like this place for every Milky Way species. Not a soul was in sight.

“Woah. How is this place not packed with people right now?” Viola asked, turning around to face Jaal.

Jaal chuckled--a low warbling sound in his throat, as he stepped forward to take her hand in his. “I have my ways. Trust me, we won't be disturbed.”

She smirked at him, before they started walking together in silence; they didn't need to talk...just knowing the other was there was enough, two kindred spirits who just wanted to know how the universe worked--though for such a lovely gift of actual alone time, he deserved a proper thank you. She stopped suddenly and turned to him, squeezing his hand affectionately as she took a step closer. His eyes were sparkling with excitement and anticipation; this place was special to him...maybe an escape from his big family when he needed peace and quiet or a moment to breathe. If so, he wanted to share his sanctuary with her and she couldn't be more honored with the gesture. Her lips found his, hand coming up to cup his cheek gently; her touch had him irrevocably lost under the familiar Aya sky, as he pulled her closer, tilting his head to deepen the kiss. His arms wrapped around her waist.

“Thanks. What a nice gift.” She mumbled between kisses, her hand resting just under the protrusions of his chest.

She turned in his arms, making no move to pull away as he nuzzled his nose against the back of her neck, never wanting to let her go, the two of them taking in the view together once more. Viola felt like the luckiest woman in the galaxy as they stood together at the water’s edge, resting her hands over Jaal’s. His cheek rested against the top of her brown hair making her sigh in contentment as she leaned back against him, the feeling of his warmth against her back, was the best thing she could imagine. She couldn't wait to tell Sebastian about everything--including the fact that she was probably in love with Jaal Ama Darav…

“I’m glad you like it, dearest one.” Jaal smiled affectionately at her.

She blushed at his free use of the term ‘dearest’; she was putty in his hands. “I love it. Real air. Real sun. Fresh water.”

“This is my favorite place in the universe. Where's yours?”

“A lush garden world in the Milky Way called Eletania--we seem to have a lot in common. It’s got rolling green hills, Pyjaks roaming all over the place, and it’s riddled with Prothean artifacts. There's this one ridge, that when the sun hits just right, rainbows dance across it, and you can feel a crisp wind tousling your hair--”

“Well...tousling  _ your _ hair.” Jaal chuckled making her elbow him playfully in the stomach.

She took a deep breath, inhaling the scent of him that had become so familiar and dear to her.

“But you’re right--this place is special.”

Electric blue eyes watched her, as she snuggled into his embrace; their gaze overflowing with love for her as she brought her hand up to the side of his face. Her fingers traipsed across the puckered scar on his head ridges, before stroking upwards to the three piercings. His heart soared; having her here with him, in this spot he’d never shared with anyone, was something he never knew he needed. Without letting go of her hands, he spun her around to face him, his thumbs stroking the back of her hands as he held them. A smile danced in Viola’s brown eyes. He held one of her hands below the protrusions on his torso where his three-chambered heart was nearly beating out of his chest.

“And now with you here, it’s perfect. Beyond all reason, I’ve fallen in love with you. And I want…” He paused, slightly uncertain. “Do you want to?”

It had taken a while to get this far, but she was sure sex with him was exactly what she wanted.

She cocked her head to the side, smirking at him. “Yeah. I’d like that.”

“Come with me into the water.”

Jaal removed his armor faster than Viola would've thought possible, and she was an expert at getting out of her clothes quickly; his rofjinn hit the ground with a soft rustling sound. She’d already seen him naked twice before--once because of Liam’s Armor Swap, and once when she accidentally walked in on him in the shower--but she didn't think she could get tired of the sight. There were so many intricacies with the paths his muscles and ridges created along his body, and she found herself with the urge to trace them all with her tongue. He waded into the water, turning to her and holding his hand outstretched, waiting for her to take it as she bit her lower lip, eyes raking up and down his body. She hadn’t had long to admire his body that first time, though he hadn't been aroused at that point, the muscles that curved around him, seemed to hide it from view.

“Oh, really? Okay.”

She stripped slowly, putting on a little show as his eyes followed the journey of every article of clothing as they left her body. The newly exposed skin had caught his attention, his gaze travelling up and down her body in appreciation, awe and curiosity. She smirked at him as she shimmied out of her underwear, letting him take it all in, before she waded into the water after him and placing her hand in his. He couldn't suppress the smile that was forming on his face as he squeezed her hand, taking her other hand in his, and spinning around slowly like it was a dance. Whenever he was near her, his world spun, and it was perfect.

“You are more lovely than anyone I have ever known, in body and spirit.” He didn't stop the circles, letting her see how she made him feel when she was around. “Wherever you go, take me with you.”

She took a deep breath and squared her shoulders--she’d never said those words to anyone, but she was about to…

“I love you too, Jaal.”

He picked her up, mashing his chest against hers and spinning her around happily, drawing a giggle from her throat; finding love hadn’t been on his to do list for a very long time, but now he couldn't imagine a world without it. Without the love of Viola Ryder he would feel incomplete. He set her down and she tugged him towards the waterfall with her, before pulling him into a kiss, her lips opening against his, a slightly longer, rougher tongue pushed against hers and she moaned into his mouth. They finally broke for air, and noted how the light caught the droplets in the air and on the other’s skin, making little rainbows. Almost like Eletania.

He led her from the water, settling himself between her thighs as they lay on the shore, his lips finding hers as he pressed against her body and started to kiss his way down the planes of her stomach, electricity sparking across her flushed, wet skin; she realized with a start, that was the reason for the water as he placed a gentle kiss between her thighs, his bio-electricity making excited tingles spread through her body. Her back arched under his touch, their bodies glowing blue and purple as their powers intertwined together, fingers trailing along the ridges on his head and drawing a soft moan from his lips. When he’d first met ‘the alien’ he hadn’t expected her to become so dear to him, and yet here they were, on the shore of his favorite place in the galaxy, exploring each other. She made his heart sing. Viola sat up on her elbows to watch, he loved to learn how things worked, what made them tick and she shouldn't have been surprised he’d learned a couple tricks to make her scream his name...though truth be told she’d been dying to learn what made him tick too.

They groaned in unison, as he nipped at her hip bone; it felt like heaven.

Slipping his hand in between them, he began to tease her; she was warm, wet and he could feel her throbbing with desire, his index finger slipped inside her with no effort making her back arch as he pumped her slowly before he dragged some of her wetness up to her clit with his tongue and swirled it around the little nub. His movements were slow and deliberate, finger stroking her just right, the fused digits might be just a little too much, for the time being so he contented himself with his tongue exploring her, licking, probing and teasing, enjoying the unintelligible noises she was making, his need for her was growing exponentially.

His long, warm tongue, licked her with long, languid strokes, savoring her taste, her scent, before plunging as deep inside as he could. Her fingers stroked his head, toying with the piercings once more, making the two of them moan in unison at the sensations. His rough tongue swiped gently across her swollen clit before he used just the tip to circle it fast and hard. he finally dragged his tongue up to her clit again, and placed a gentle kiss on it, before taking it in between his lips and tugging gently. A thrill rocketed up her spine, back arching of it’s own accord as Jaal played with her, his bioelectricity dancing across her skin and making her more aroused than she would’ve thought possible. His tongue drove into her, his fused fingers spreading her folds and opening her wider; she held her breath for a moment, lost in the sensations he was giving her.

The coil building inside her snapped, the two of them huffing quietly, as he lazily kissed his way back up, tasting the sparks on her skin.

“Dearest, you taste like heaven...was that okay?”

“God, Jaal...that was far better than okay. How did you know what to do? Don't tell me Lexi gave you things to read as well…”

“Not just read, darling one. There were diagrams as well.”

Their affection for one another was common enough knowledge that Lexi knew it would come to this, and had sent them both reading material. She would actually be embarrassed for the first time in a long while, if she wasn’t ridiculously aroused and her main focus was feeling him move inside her. He was a sight to behold, and she would be the first to admit she was intrigued that his shaft had ridges along the top and stud-like protrusions at the base; she couldn't wait to feel that inside her, as well as coax it out next time...   


Viola stroked her hand down his jaw, caressing him with her fingers. His eyes stared into hers full of wonder and love, the smile on his face was quite possibly the most adorable thing she’d ever seen. He rolled his pelvis against hers as he pulled her head up to kiss her lips making her hips tilt invitingly towards his, a small gasp escaping her lips. She ran her fingers gently over his cranial ridges, placing a soft kiss on his shoulder as she felt his erection throbbing where it was pressed up against her, a warm wetness growing between her legs...it was amazing how much he affected her. He stared down at her lovingly, just taking a moment to memorize her before leaning down towards her and kissing her neck as he positioned himself at her slick entrance, gliding up and down her folds before easing himself forward slowly.

“Jaal...Jaal please.” Her breathy whisper was nearly lost in the gentle breeze caressing their skin.

“Of course, my temptress.”   
  
She moaned his name into the air, as the ridges on his shaft eased inside her, the small stud-like protrusions at the base teased her clit when he was positioned just right. He stroked her hips with his fingertips, before sliding around behind her thigh, draping her left leg over his hip and stretching his body flush up against hers, pressing her down into the shore. She gently drew her hand down his jaw, opening her lips against his mouth and letting his tongue slip inside as Jaal drew himself out of her slowly, swallowing her moan as he thrust forward…deep and slow. She let out a low whimper and bucked her hips against him making him groan against her lips; he could spend a lifetime kissing her and never have enough—she was intoxicating.   
  
His eyes glanced down their bodies where they were joined, watching curiously as his shaft slid out of her, coated in her arousal; only the last inch of his erection remained inside her, surrounded by her liquid warmth. He eased himself forward slowly, inch by torturous inch, her walls clamping tightly around his length, his rhythm slow and steady as he rocked his hips into hers. They had all the time in the world. Jaal wrapped his arms around her waist and pulled her against him, as he smoothed her hair off of her forehead and kissed her brow. The gentle gesture and the love behind it broke her, her back arching, as he tumbled after her into mindless oblivion, more electricity scampering across her skin as he lost the last vestiges of his control.

“Dearest, darling Jaal, I love you.”

“My heart, I cannot imagine my life without you.”

She wrapped her arms around him, pulling him down on top of her in a hug...she knew they should move and get dressed, but she needed a moment to recover and so did he; the world could wait ten minutes.


End file.
